


Mine and No One Else's

by amyponders



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, And I... Like It, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Related, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frustration, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like I'm cheating on Hvitserk, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Ivar (Vikings) Being an Asshole, Jealous!Ubbe, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character(s), Multi, Neck Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamorous Character, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Siblings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Threats, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vikings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: You’ve caught the attention of an insistent earl and the situation is testing your best friend Ubbe’s patience.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Margrethe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Margrethe/Ubbe (Vikings), Ubbe (Vikings)/Reader, Ubbe (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 48





	Mine and No One Else's

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled tumblr request for a friend who’s nurturing my Ubbe obsession (sorry, Hvitty, heh) . Hope you like it 💘

“Ubbe? Ubbe, are you here?” 

Your feet crunched some dry leaves under your shoes before you turned the corner and reached the front porch of one of the Lothbrok’s scattered houses around town. From there, you could hear the crackling of the fireplace and some other small noises, which meant he was probably already there, cooking whatever game he’d hunted that day and humming a soft tune to himself like he always did whenever he was fed up with his brothers and needed time away, which was a common occurrence as of late. 

You expected to open up the door and walk straight to him, stand on your tippy-toes to place a bashful kiss on his cheek, and receive a rough one from his playful mouth in exchange. Then, you would start venting while sitting on the kitchen table, legs dangling above the ground. He would listen patiently and give you advice. 

Afterward, you would eat whatever he’d cooked while sitting together on the floor. He would tell you some joke or another and you would laugh until your belly hurt and by the time the sun would set, you would have forgotten all about what brought you here in the first place. At least, that’s the way it always went.

“You will not believe what happened to me!” Scoffing, you opened the door. “I need your help with some-”

This particular small cabin was the most frequented by your friend and the least by the rest of his family so you were a bit surprised to see four of the brothers sitting in a circle around the fire. A fifth head turned around to look at you. It was Margrethe. What were they all doing here?

“Oh.” You blurted out and an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

Ubbe seemed to be lost in thought. No, more than that. He looked as if he were doing a conscious effort to tune them out. He lifted his eyes from the floor the second he registered your voice though and he smiled almost relieved.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?”

“Exactly. What is she doing here?” It was Ivar who spoke, his tone told you he was definitely irritated by your sudden intrusion. “This house is off-limits for... commoners.” He seized you up and down.

“I thought you were alone, forgive me, Prince Ubbe. You seem to be busy. My apologies, my princes.” You declared respectfully then curtsied briefly at the brothers and started backtracking. 

“But you needed something.” Ubbe walked up to you and touched your forearm absently and you maneuvered out of his reach stealthily. 

As far as everyone was concerned, princes didn’t mix with the common folk. Of course, that wasn’t exactly true, as Margrethe had proven to be the exception to that rule for some reason that still escaped your comprehension, but you’d always insisted on publicly keeping your friendship with Ubbe, while not exactly a secret, at least within the proper limits of decorum. 

“I can wait. It’s alright... We can talk some other time.” You shook your head and smiled sincerely.

“Y/N…” He warned. “I told you there’s no need for any of… _this._ Ubbe gestured to your submissive body language. “It’s okay. They’re family.”

“I know who they are.” You retorted through gritted teeth. “Now, don’t keep them waiting.” 

You were caught off guard but you were not stupid. You knew of Ivar’s temperament and Hvitserk’s chaotic nature and Sigurd’s ability to hold a grudge and you didn’t want to get on any of their bad sides. Unsurprisingly, Sigurd made a crafty comment about how you were always hovering around Ubbe and you turned red. 

Ubbe, in turn, treated the small group to a death glare over his shoulder. “You shut your mouth brother. Or I will close it for you.”

Sigurd scoffed but hid behind his cup of mead and said nothing else.

“Your presence is not an issue.” Ubbe announced in a firm voice aimed mostly at them, then he faced you and rolled his eyes before huffing in annoyance. “I could use a moment... Tell me, what’s troubling you?” He touched you again, this time to make you turn and exit the room. 

“Speak, my darling.” After a heavy sigh from you, Ubbe raised an eyebrow. “There’s some family drama we need to take care of... but we’ve been at it for hours and no solution yet.” He explained because he knew you were itching to know why they were at your special place. 

He leaned his elbows against the wooden rails on the front porch to watch as the people of Kattegat came and went leisurely.

“Is that why she’s here too?” You inquired, this time not bothering to hide your displeasure anymore.

“Yes.” Ubbe’s lips broke into a cocky grin.

“Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?” You hit his arm playfully.

“You’re jealous.” It was less a question than a statement.

“I’m not jealous, I’m... _concerned_!” You searched for a more appropriate word and tried to argue to no avail. “She’s a crazy bitch and I can't understand why you don't see it! Your brothers, I get. They’re lusty and mostly... brainless. But you? You should know better, Ubbe.” You whispered emphatically.

He dropped his head forward and chuckled. “You're cute when you’re territorial.” 

He tickled your nose with the tip of his finger and you instinctively smacked his hand off. Most days he was a calming presence in your life but when he decided to get on your nerves, well, nobody could make your blood boil quite like Ubbe. Not even Ivar with his unsubtle jabs and tactless comments aimed at you. With him, you could just keep walking and ignore him because he meant nothing to you. But Ubbe was a different story altogether.

“Don’t change the subject!” You hated it when he dismissed your feelings like that. What was so attractive about that girl anyway? And how could he be so blind? As if he couldn’t have any girl he wanted begging at his feet.

“Hey, Ubbe, I’m taking Margrethe tonight.” Hvitserk announced as he walked down the steps hand in hand with the blonde slave. “You’ve had her enough times this week.”

Before they entered the crowd, Ubbe replied: “Do as you will, brother.” 

Yet he didn't peel his eyes away from your face to watch as Hvitserk walked away with their shared toy. As much as he relished annoying you, he knew that by the way your chest was heaving, it wouldn’t be long before you actually got mad at him, so the less he incriminated himself, the better. 

“Anyway, I imagine you’re not here to discuss Margrethe?” That was his second effort at changing the conversation.

“As a matter of fact, I'm not. There’s... this guy-” 

Ubbe stood up straight and turned sideways to face you. If he were a dog, his ears would be standing up, you thought with amusement, which made your indignation relent a little. 

“Wait, what guy? Who is he?” He started questioning you with a creased eyebrow the second you spoke.

You chewed on your lip for a second, thinking how best to describe the mess you were in. You stole a glance Ubbe’s way and you could tell that your pause was not helping his exasperation. For a brief second, you were glad to have turned the tables on him though. 

It was a rare occurrence for you to bother him with tales from your love life, the usual being you finding out all about his conquests and trying not to puke. But whenever you did tell him, your friend turned brusque and testy, sort of like a caged bull ready to charge. And if you were being honest, you kind of liked it.

“Actually, he’s a bit of a nuisance. He’s part of King Harald’s entourage and he’s been following me around like a lost pup ever since Harald docked here and-” You sighed exhaustedly. “We’ve spoken a few times because I didn't want to seem rude, but he’s always coming on to me and I just laugh because I don’t know what to do...”

You trailed off.

“Go on!”

“Anyway, last night we were at a wedding banquet and he kept circling me all night!” You looked up to the ceiling and inhaled. “He asked my permission to ‘respectfully’ court me and I... I was desperate, Ubbe. You know that I don’t like lying!” You tried to justify yourself. 

As you gazed upon your friend’s face, all you could see was the black abyss of his pupils, all the blue you loved so much was entirely gone. You knew he was not going to like the next bit at all either. 

“B-but he had me with my back against the wall and well, he tried to kiss me-” 

Ubbe made a low rumbling noise deep within his chest and he staggered in place abruptly, almost in a reflex. “Who is he?” You’d been right. 

You put a hand on his forearm to steady him and muttered: “Hey, hey, easy. Let me finish. I told him that I was sorry but I couldn’t do it because I’m promised to somebody else, but the truth is I don’t have the courage to tell him I don’t desire him.” You finished your explanation mortified.

You turned to your friend expecting to see a blue fire burning bright in his eyes but instead found out he was looking down and breathing in and out steadily. Despite his previous reaction, now you weren’t sure if he was angry or not.

“Ubbe?” You inquired hesitantly.

In his most civil voice, he answered you: “I see. I repeat my question, then. Who is he? I’ll take care of this problem for you.” He sounded like he was trying his best to seem calm and collected when in fact, he was pretty far from it.

“Uhm, no... See, I’m not telling you until you’ve calmed down because I know that tone very well.” You squinted your eyes at him. 

“Nonsense! I just want to have a nice chat with him and ‘respectfully’ ask him to back the fuck off before I ‘respectfully’ impale him on my sword.” 

His response took you by surprise and so, your loud laughs resonated like windchimes against the breeze.

“Something funny, huh?” Ubbe asked sternly but a smile was playing on the corner of his mouth. He relaxed his shoulders and poked at your sides and you laughed even harder. “Am I a joke to you? Is that why you’re cackling?” He grunted lightly and grabbed your face to spread butterfly kisses all over it. “You keep... forgetting... you’re mine.” He uttered between kisses.

“Ubbe, s-stop! Stop! Everyone can see us.” You pleaded as you tried to scurry away from his fingers, tears of laughter now running down your face. 

A familiar voice interrupted your play session. “Well, we’re leaving, we can’t discuss this without you. We’ll talk to mother and reconvene.” Sigurd spat before striding past you both. Ivar followed shortly after, limping on his crutch with his usual foul look of disgust plastered on his face.

When they were out of earshot Ubbe spoke: “I can’t say I’m not disappointed. You’re always attracting creeps because you never know where to draw the line.” He scolded you.

“I know, I know. And I also know I should face him and just _tell_ him, but it would be so awkward.” You pouted. “Please, please, help me. I promise next time this happens I’ll tell the guy myself!”

“That’s what you always say! Remember that earl a couple of months ago?”

“Actually… I think this one might be an earl too.” You giggled and recoiled a little trying in vain to soften Ubbe’s reaction. 

“Y/N!”

“What?!”

“I’ve told you before. Do not talk to them!” 

“I’ll try! I promise, I’ll try to be better next time but for now, I was thinking that maybe you could tell him some soldier from your house has claimed me. See if he believes you instead.” You played with his arm a little, walking your index and middle fingers up across its length and avoiding his gaze in an effort to distract him. “I don’t think it will register unless he hears it from somebody else.”

“He _will_ hear from me. He sounds intense, I don’t want him near you.”

You swallowed and tried to downplay it. “I mean, I don’t like him but he doesn’t seem that bad. Maybe you’re just being paranoid.”

“And you’re being naive, Y/N!” His voice boomed and you blinked, taken aback. “You’re too nice, I’ve told you this many times before!”

“Please, don’t get mad at me.” Your lip pouted again.

Ubbe groaned a little. “I’m not mad at you, my dear, I’m sorry.” He kissed your temple in one swift motion. “I just- I get so frustrated thinking that one day one of them is going to steal you away from me for good.”

“Jealous?” A playful grin toyed on your lips.

“Hmph. Playing with fire today, are we?” He deflected; his tone was slightly challenging.

“Come on, admit it. You are a tiny bit jealous.” You gestured with your thumb and index finger a few inches apart. 

“Well, of course I’m jealous!” Ubbe growled and creased his brow. “Obviously, I must protect you... and your honor.” He added as an afterthought. “You’re too important to me.” He admitted. 

His face was dead serious and you couldn’t help but smile. A much-welcomed warmth spread through your chest hearing him say those words with such conviction. 

Out of nowhere, somebody called your name. “Y/N? Y/N, is that you?” 

You thought you recognized the disembodied voice and in effect, you hadn’t been mistaken thinking it was your pursuer. He was standing a few steps removed from your spot on the front porch.

“It’s him.” You muttered to Ubbe under your breath and you felt him grunt in acknowledgment. 

You linked your arm with his arm, trying to steady your shaking knees. You'd always envied his poise and his composure. You wished you could somehow absorb his calm demeanor and stop being such a chicken. 

“Prince Ubbe!” He saluted the son of Ragnar and smiled. “It’s a great pleasure to see you.”

Ubbe nodded his head curtly but stayed in silence. He merely moved instinctively to shield you.

“My prince, I don’t mean to sound impertinent but perhaps you could help disperse a doubt that plagues me.”

“Speak.”

“It’s no secret that I find Y/N to be quite fetching and I… intend to court her but she claims there’s another man in her life who takes precedence over me. She says he’s a man from your household...”

“She’s not lying. She _has_ indeed been claimed by another.” Ubbe informed him briskly.

“May I ask who?”

“Me.”

Merely a second later, there was a pair of hands grabbing your face to make you turn sideways. The next thing you felt was Ubbe’s rough lips crashing inflamed with passion against yours. Your confusion wanted to ruin the moment, but even though this was not the plan, and the kiss was becoming more lengthy than it _really_ ought to be, you made an effort to enjoy the moment and not seem taken aback. Otherwise, who would truly believe you were his woman?

Ubbe kneaded your lips time and time again until you were swollen and breathless and wondering improperly why you hadn’t tried that with him before. It was not standard behavior between friends by any chance, but you were somehow wishing it were. Who knew he could kiss like that? The way his tongue fought yours for dominance electrified your body like lightning before the thunder. 

He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss even more and make your head spin around in the process. After a few more seconds of exploring your mouth, he reluctantly let go of you. You inhaled a big gulp of air, clutched his arm like a lifeline, and rested your forehead against his shoulder, shielding your face away from both his and your suitor’s gaze. Partly because you didn’t want to see their respective expressions, and partly because you didn’t want _them_ to see how flushed _you_ were.

“I don’t understand. I thought you and Prince Hvitserk shared a slave girl.”

“I did, but not anymore, not that I owe you any explanations.” The pause he made between sentences seemed eternal. “In any case, I intend to marry Y/N.” 

The finality in his tone made you look up at him; you searched his eyes for a sign that this was part of your charade but you couldn’t find any. Instead, his hand came to rest on the curve of your hip where he grabbed you possessively. He’d never held you like that before. 

“So I’d thank you to stop following her around because she’s _my_ woman. Mine and no one else’s. Understood?” Ubbe announced in an unhurried voice, making sure every word registered separately. 

His free hand was now resting against the pommel of his sword in a move that was far from coincidental. You finally gazed at the man’s face and it was painfully evident to see how his blood was boiling with rage and embarrassment.

He cleared his throat. “Y-yes. In that case… I, uh, I have no choice but to back off. I’m very sorry to have intruded, my prince.” The man stated through gritted teeth and bowed tensely before leaving, his legs carrying him away in long hurried strides.

“Wow... That was quite an act!” You puffed out and tried to untether yourself from Ubbe but his hands gripped you tighter and backed you up against the wooden railings. 

His face inched closer to yours again and your breathing was cut short as his nose caressed your jawline. He smelled you like a hungry hunter did before devouring his prey. His scruffy beard tickled the crook of your neck and sparked off chills that ran down your spine, warming you to your very core. 

Then, his teasing mouth sucked mercilessly on the sensitive flesh of your neck, breaking your skin, and making you moan. Surely soon the mauled patches would turn purple. He slid his tongue behind your ear then took your earlobe in his mouth to graze it with his teeth. In no time, he had your heart pounding loud against your ribs. 

Ubbe’s gruff voice purred low against your ear: “Who told you it was an act?”

Something told you that people were watching but you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself anymore and you ran one hand down his muscular arm while the other one explored his torso, feeling the taut skin underneath the thin fabric of his shirt. You yanked at it emphatically, letting him know you’d much rather see it off.

In a moment of weakness, you pressed your hips to his hips and coiled your leg around his. You needed him closer somehow. The urge to tug at his belt buckle jolted up and down your fingers but you held back. You were seconds away from asking him to take you inside the cabin, close the door, and ravage you. 

More than a few times you’d shamefully fantasized of touching him like he was your man and you were his woman, yet you never even dreamed of the possibility of it happening. He took your mouth prisoner again, this time letting you set the pace and you wasted no time in twirling your tongue with his, savoring the taste of his perfect lips. 

A part of yourself you always tried to bury whenever he was around resurfaced, and this time you let it take control. You desired him as much as he desired you and there was no point in hiding it anymore. Sensing by your little moans and whimpers how needy you were already, Ubbe lifted you off the ground of the front porch and set you down in the privacy of the floor of the cabin where you’d spent countless hours together before. 

His heavy belt buckle fell to the ground with a definitive thud. He removed his long wine-red tunic and bent forward over you to prop it beneath your head. Ubbe leaned back on his thighs for a second, proudly displaying his toned body for you to see. You liked what you were seeing and your dilated pupils were unequivocal proof. He passed an arm down the middle of your breasts, skillfully undoing the laces on the front of your corset. 

You arched your back at the feeling of his diligent fingers working swiftly to undress you. Your lips were parted waiting for him to crawl over you and kiss your mouth and he was rather quick to oblige. You were certain that you would never ever get enough of his beard scratching against your skin; everything about him felt so good. 

He buried his face in the crook of your neck, laying urgent kisses all over your exposed throat, and from there you heard him ask pleadingly: “Y/N, you beauty, can I make you mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on Tumblr! deans-ch-ch-cherrypie.tumblr.com
> 
> In case you want to support me: https://ko-fi.com/amyponders


End file.
